


Etrnità

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una proposta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etrnità

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia vecchia sedicata a Narcissa63 che mi aveva chiesto "una bella drarry serena e sensuale"...
> 
> Beh... a modo mio questa lo è ^____^ 
> 
> Spero possa piacerti, perchè... ehm... beh... è un esperimento. Non ho mai scritto così, mai in Stream of Consciousness e non ho idea di come sia venuto...  
> Alla mia Beta - Zephan, santa donna - è piaciuto, ma lei è di parte^_^
> 
> Beh... BUONA LETTURA  
>  non so che altro dire...

 

  
Batte                            Batte                          Batte                            Batte                            Bat-      
         Batte          Batte           Batte        Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte  
                 Batte                             Batte                          Batte                           Batte        

                                                                     Respiro

  
Sì, respirare può aiutare.  
Quantomeno a rimanere vivo...

Batte         Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte          Bat-  
        Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte          Batte   

Sempre più forte.

Lui è lì  
              - i capelli della prima colazione, la tuta pallida, in bilico sui fianchi, mostra il petto glabro -  
           rivolge un sorriso  
                                       - il cuore si ferma quando lo sguardo indugia sulle labbra morbide, lucide, peccaminose...  
                                         labbra che sorridono ( sprezzanti, sarcastiche, imbarazzate, timide, gentili, felici, innamorate! )  
                                                                        illuminando il volto di angelo maledetto -  
                                      interrogativo.

Il sole neonato gioca coi suoi occhi.

          Passo        – Batte Batte Batte –         Passo         – Batte Batte Bat-

_Uccidere Voldemort è stato più facile!_   


  
Apre le labbra  
                    - prima del primo caffè è così spontaneo, indifeso, aperto! -  
                     e un ginocchio tocca terra, lasciandolo stupefatto.  
  
La lingua incespica  
                                i denti triturano parole   
                    - comuni, abusate, consunte, sempre uguali e sempre diverse -  
                                                                 ma gli occhi non lasciano gli occhi. Mai!   
                                                      - perché non c'è nulla di comune nella nostra storia -  
  
Gli occhi scrutano ogni mutamento del suo volto  
           - gli occhi si allargano, le labbra si seccano, la pelle diviene ancor più pallida -  
                                         le labbra calibrano le parole sulle sue espressioni  
                      - un sorriso si apre sulle labbra, mostrando denti bianchissimi e perfetti -  
                                                      il cuore riprende Coraggio e ora batte potente e regolare  
                                - i suoi occhi (diamanti purissimi ricolmi di sfaccettature) s'illuminano di felicità -  
                                                                    una mano copre le labbra  
                                        - appena un istante -  
                                                                               poi i corpi di stringono  
                                                   - forte, spigoloso, morbido, delicato e... tremante -  
                                                                                        e la sua risata felice riempie la casa,   
rimbalzando sui mobili, saturando ogni anfratto, riverberandosi sui capelli incasinati, sul collo abbronzato.  
  
Le sue mani  
                      - mani che fanno meraviglie -  
                  arpionano i vestiti del mattino.  
"Sì!"  
         sussurro di giubilo  
                                       "Sì!"  
                                                 tono sicuro dell'amore  
                                                                                      "Sì!"  
                                                                                                 urlo di felicità  
  
Invade le strade, penetra la roccia, si fonde con l'aria. 

                                                                     Riempie il cuore.      
  
"Sì, Harry, sì!"  
          - E' mai stato così bello? Così leggero? Così felice? Così luminoso, vivo, libero? -  
                     "Per l'eternità sì!!!"  
                                       

                                                                             ripete            

                                                                    ripete           ripete        

                                                          ripete                              ripete    

                                                                    ripete           ripete        

                                                                             ripete

  
                                       mentre volteggia  
                                                                 stretto nelle braccia muscolose.

_MIO! Per l'eternità, MIO!_     


End file.
